2016 Christmas event
The 2016 Christmas event is a holiday event starting on 14 December 2016. Christmas is just around the corner, and some overworked factory workers need your help to get their boss to get into the holiday spirit! Walkthrough Head north of Port Sarim and you will find Holly and Ivy. Speak to Holly, where she will state that their boss has been overworking them in a Christmas factory. Ask to speak with her boss, and she will teleport you to Mount Quidamortem. ian monument.]] The Christmas Factory Speak to Holly again. Ask her where her boss is, and she'll say her boss is named Carol and is found inside the cave entrance to the west, where the Christmas Factory is located. Head inside the cave and talk to Carol right by the entrance. Finish the conversation and return to Holly. Holly suggests you find Carol a Christmas present in the cave to reignite her Christmas spirit. Return to the factory, and head to the north-east corner. At the corner, there will be storage chests. Open the largest storage chest to find a battered teddy. Give the teddy to Carol, and she will say it is not important to her and that the business targets must be met. Go outside and speak to Holly once again. Holly will tell you that perhaps a new Christmas gift might make her feel differently, and that you should talk to the workers in the cave to find a suitable present to make. Creating the present ''Note: The next part is random for each player.'' Talk to the coworkers around the factory and find out what Carol likes. You only need two workers to tell you what Carol wants: the colour and the item. Item: *Hates round things / likes sports = Marionette *Likes round things = Bouncy ball *Likes getting her point across = Paper hat Colours: *Likes the swamp = Green *Likes clear blue skies = Blue *Likes red sunset = Red Grab the unfinished item you need from the pile and dye it to the colour Carol wants. unpainted marionettes are in crates found west of the factory, deflated bouncy balls are in crates north of the factory and blank paper hats are on the floor by the entrance of the factory. If you are asked to give Carol a marionette or paper hat, use the item on the coloured cauldrons nearby to dye them the right colour. If you are asked to give her a ball, you must inflate it first by using it on the bellows near the deflated bouncy ball crates, creating a bouncy ball of the colour chosen. Once you have made the present, use the item on Carol. She will tell you if the item used was the right item. However, she will not change her mind. Ghost of Christmas future Return outside and talk to Holly again. Speak with Holly, select to text to talk with the Oracle, and watch the short cutscene where Ulina is slain by the Great Olm. WARNING: If you accidently click away while the Oracle is talking to you in Mount Quidamortem, you will have to visit her in person! 2016 Christmas event - cutscene 1.png|Ulina heads deeper into the cave to search for somewhere to sleep. 2016 Christmas event - cutscene 2.png|The Great Olm appears and kills Ulina. 2016 Christmas event - cutscene 3.png|The slaying of Ulina is unfortunately too violent to show; have a kitten playing with a ball instead. Talk to Holly again, and she will tell you to talk to Carol about the Ulina's future. She will remain unconvinced, so return to Holly once again and she will suggest to find a bedsheet and dress yourself as a ghost. Go to the factory, head to the north-east corner, and search the rough beds on the floor to get a sheet. Talk to Carol while wearing the sheet. Carol will change her ways and leave the factory. Finishing up Talk to Holly. She is annoyed at you for making Carol leave, as all they wanted was better working conditions. They no longer have anyone to manage deliveries and shipping, saying that you have ruined Christmas. You then suggest that Diango might be able to help save Christmas. Teleport out of the event and head to Draynor Village. Talk to Diango, and ask him about Christmas workers. As he is short on workers, he will employ the workers from Carol's factory. Return to Holly and she will reward you for your help. Event complete! Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *A snow globe *A sack of presents *A giant present *Other rewards from previous events, which can be claimed by speaking to Diango: **Two Partyhat sets **Two Santa hats **Two Christmas crackers **Yo-yo **Bobble hat **Bobble scarf **Jester hat **Jester scarf **Tri-jester hat **Tri-jester scarf **Woolly hat **Woolly scarf **Red marionette **Green marionette **Blue marionette **Wintumber tree **Reindeer hat **Black partyhat **Rainbow partyhat **Santa outfit **Antisanta outfit **Black santa hat **Inverted santa hat Trivia .]] *During the event, several monsters appeared with holiday items on, such as imps wearing white partyhats and cows wearing santa hats and a big red nose. Many skilling and boss pets, including the pet rock can also be seen wearing festive hats. *During the event, Falador Park was covered in snow, and the Saradomin statue was replaced with a Christmas tree, with the examine text A tall Trollweiss Spruce, looking very festive indeed. Piles of snow around the Park could be gathered to create snowballs. *Upon release, the event area gave access to a bank chest, which was an asset left over from the Raids Load Test. The bank chest was removed the next day, although the bank minimap icon remains. *The dragon-like monster that kills Ulina is a teaser that is part of the Chambers of Xeric raid, where it serves as the final boss.